dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Quests: Three's Forest
Three's Forest is the second town you visit. Questing in Three's Forest gets tricky with the witches as you can only be loyal to one at a time, so keep that in mind when completing quests. Trout the Sprout "You finally reach the forest, and stumble upon a sprout." You reach Three's Forest and manage to step on some turnips. They belong to Trout, who asks you to replace the seedlings you destroyed by fetching him some turnips. * Agree to help, it’s the least you could do. * Pat his head a little and assure him you’ll be right back. ''(?) * ''Make an impatient noise but agree. (?) Give Trout 3 Plump Turnips. '(+300 ) Trout asks if you could help cleaning up the forest a little from the witches' war. * ''That definitely won’t help, but you inquire further anyways. * ''Nod enthusiastically. '' * ''You wonder if it would help... ''(Repeat branch?) '''Play 3’s Forest Cleanup two times. Trout thanks you, directs you to Irin and gives you a seedling so Irin would know that you're a friend. The Fairytale Meadow "While searching for Irin, you meet Barclay, a curious boy witch with grand ideals." You stumble upon the witch Barclay sitting in a meadow. * Hello? * You step on a branch by accident. * Clear your throat. * Walk towards them tentatively. Barclay drops a rabbit he was making a cape for. It runs away and he scolds you. * Oops? * My condolences. * S-sorry. Barclay accuse you of being sent by another witch. You continue on your way. The Glowshroom Enclave "While searching for Irin, you meet the mushroom hoarding dreamer witch, Mycel." You meet Mycel in a dense mushroom enclave. Mycel: "Oh my. What a beautiful illusion you are…" * I think so. * Maybe I’m just a figment of your imagination? * Of course I’m real... She asks if you're a world-hopper or another witch, since you didn't get ensnared by her glowshrooms. * Yes, I think I’m a ‘world-hopper.’ * I’m not here to steal anything. Mycel accuse you of being after her secrets. You continue down the path. The Veil of Vines "While searching for Irin, you meet the most poisonous witch in the forest, Glume." You stumble upon a tent in a vine-covered part of the forest. Out comes Glume. Glume: "You’re surprisingly unafraid for someone who’s wandered into my home uninvited… you do know who I am, don’t you?" * No? * You must be Glume. If you know, it makes even less sense that you marched in so brazenly. Glume: "Someone so clueless could only have been sent by one of them. Too scared to face me themselves, I’m sure." * Them? * Who’s scared? * One of who? Glume accuse you of being sent by the other witches and closes the door in your face. You continue into the deep forest. Convincing Irin "You finally find Irin, but they are not immediately convinced of your intentions. What will you do?" When you finally find Irin, they too believe you to have ill intent. Show them your Seedling to convince them of your good intent. Irin accepts that you mean no harm. They explain that they're the protector of the sprites living in the forest. * Protect them? From what? * What’s happening to them? Irin tells you about how people have begun to mistreat the sprites after the witches' war started. They want you to aid them in getting rid of one such individual, Magdalene, who traps sprites in lanterns to sell them. You get no chance of saying no before they have counted you in. * Okay! * Hold on-'' '''Warning:' Like with Fantasia and Lilia, certain choices may lock you out of either Irin or Magdalene's shops. If you want both shops, see this guide by Snivy (#24). Look For Magdalene "You search the gloom for a light." Warning: 'The story will diverge into two paths. Like with Fantasia and Lilia, certain choices may lock you out of either Irin or Magdalene's shops. If you want both shops, see this guide by Snivy (#24). You find Magdalene luring a sprite into her lantern. * ''Approach cautiously. * Stop her! ''(?) She greets you and talks about her lanterns. * ''Confront her about the sprites. * Ask how much a lantern costs. ''(?) Magdalene explains how she uses her lanterns to trap the sprites to make them live longer and be able to see the outside world. Many even come to her without coaxing. * ''That’s wonderful! ''(?) * ''But aren’t they imprisoned until they die? ** She admits that it isn't the perfect solution but argues that the sprites gets to experience much more. Magdalene stands by her cause. * You recall Irin's indignation over Magdalene's activities. ''(Irin's Path) * ''If you give me a lantern, I can show Irin how happy the sprite is. ** Magdalene says you would just release the sprite. If you truly want to help, she wants your help drawing some sprites to her. *** Help Magdalene. (Magdalene's Path) *** Go find Irin. (Irin's Path) If you choose to help Magdalene, the quest will continue. See "Magdalene's Path". If you choose to help Irin, a new quest will begin. See "Irin's Path". '''Irin's Path Reunite with Irin "You return to Irin with your spoils." Sabotage Magdalene "FREE THEM" Rotten Turnips from Trout? "You wonder if Trout has any." Returning to Irin "You return to Irin after your rotten turnip search." Distracting Magdalene "You have a rotten mission, it smells pretty bad." To unlock both chance machines, go trough with the sabotage but when distracting Magdalene, ask her why she's in the forest without telling her it's a trap. Get her to keep talking about the sprites. Irin will realize her sincerity and halt the sabotage. Rejoin Irin II You return to Irin after the distraction attempt. Magdalene's Path "You’re for humane traps, you’ll help Magdalene. You return to Irin with the news." Help Magdalene Give Magdalene 1 Plump Turnip. Magdalene wants you to search her sprite traps. * Put the sprites in the lanterns. +1 Honour , 400 * Release the sprites. ** Magdalene asks you what happened. *** The traps were empty. '+1 Comprehension , 400' **** She believes you. Leads to the quest Find Irin. Unlocks both shops. *** I released them. ''(?) '''Riddling with the Witches' Once you have completed Irin & Magdalene's questlines', '''you can answer riddles for the witches. You can answer a riddle for all 3 before you pick the Witch you want to be loyal to for the next quests. For the riddles: * ''Answer the riddle correctly: +5 Affection * Answer the riddle wrong: Get nothing Keep in mind: Barclay likes heroes, Glume likes gloom, Mycel likes dreams. After you answer a riddle, you may ask the witch questions to get info on the forest and the other Witches. Each of them will end up telling you to have a certain stat number before returning to them. You can train up your stats by gaining daily bonuses. * Barclay: 30 Tenacity * Glume: 30 Charm * Mycel: 30 Comprehension The Witch you come back to with the required stats is the one you will be loyal to for the next quests. Doing the quests of one witch will lower the affection of the others until a certain point. Once you answer all the riddles, the main quest titles change to Riddling with Witch. Riddling with Witch * Barclay: Return with 30 Tenacity: ** Swear loyalty: 300 and Golden Flower Vase (see pets) * Glume: Return with 30 Charm: ** Swear loyalty: 300 and Poisoned Skull (see pets) * Mycel: Return with 30 Comprehension ** Swear to keep her secret: 300 and Glowshrooms (see pets) Riddling with Witch II: Your Witch wants you to incubate the Hatching item they gave you. Go incubate the item''.'' * Answer the riddles. ** Gain affection depending on your answers * It hatched. +5 , 900 Collecting for Witch Each Witch wants you collect 3 items for them. You can only be loyal to one Witch for this quest. * Barclay ** Seedling (Trout's shop) (Conecakes Alchemy) ** Calbet's Training Bow (Cablet's shop) (Conecakes Alchemy) ** Not a Wizard Hat (Old Farmhand's shop) * Glume ** Ornate Lantern (Magdalene's shop) (Conecakes Alchemy) ** Farming Gloves (Bearnard's shop) ** Apprentice Teapot (Old Farmhand's shop) (Conecakes Alchemy) * Mycel: She wants these: ** Misshapen Turnip (Bearnard's shop) (Turnip Thief) ** Gooseberry (Irin's shop) (Conecakes Alchemy) ** Buli's Magic Pots (Buli's shop). Errands for Witch The Witch you chose will ask you to do a simple task. Once you select a Witch, you will not have access to the other 2 Witches until you complete this quest. * Barclay: Do 5 other NPC daily quests. * Glume: Wants a dress (from Buli's shop). * Mycel: Interact with your pets 5 times. Win your Witch's Affection Once you have finished the Errands quest for a Witch, you will unlock a temporary Daily Quest and a Main Quest for each Witch. Each Witch will ask you to have 75 affection to continue with the main quest. The Witch you choose is the chance machine you will unlock. Temporary Daily Quests In order to increase your Witch's affection, you need to grind their daily quests. These are: * Glamours with Mycel (spin Chance Machines and post trades in the Trades Market) * Gaining Glume's Favor (spin Chance Machines and play Turnip Thief) * Heroic Training with Barclay (do NPC quests and play 3s Forest Clean Up) You can only be loyal to one at a time for this step. Every time you do a quest for one Witch, the affection of the other 2 Witches will go down. (More details on the temporary daily quests over here.) Pledging Loyalty to your Witch After you reach 75 with your chosen Witch you can begin their main quest. Be careful, you can only unlock one Witch chance shop, this choice determines which one! Upheaval with Barclay Barclay is unsure he can trust you. Reach 75 Affection with Barclay. Barclay: "If you help me over those evildoers, I'm sure we can get the upper hand! What do you say, partner? * Let's do it! * I'll think about it. (pause quest) He wants to summon a hero from a book to fight for him. The answer lies in a book but he's unsure which. * Alternate Realities: Portals to Parallel Realms * Mystical Dreamers: Making Your Dreams a Reality * Sir Astor x Reader: A Part of Your World ** Try a different book? ''(repeat branch) ** ''Go with Sir Astor x Reader The story branches out. Branch: Alternate Realities: Portals to Parallel Realms Barclay begins to choose ingredients. Barclay: "Should we add Agrimony, or something else?" * Hyacinth. (?) * Lilac. ''(?) * ''Yes, agrimony! +5 Affection'' Barclay: "And some Poppy?" * ''Thyme. * Peppermint. * Poppy sounds good. Barclay: "Which spell should we go with?" * Flipped Dimensional Spell. ** Barclay and you enter a flipped reality shrouded in darkness where the witches' fighting has begun to poison the inhabitants of the forest. Barclay doesn't want to believe he is part of the problem. *** Maybe it just seems like you don't care. *** Your fighting is harming the forest. **** Barclay realizes he might be part of the problem and vows to do better. * Twilight Hour Chronoshift. ''(?) * ''Otherworld Tear. ** A portal appears in the house. Barclay wonder where it leads. *** Be careful... *** Let's find out! **** You enter the portal to a world where Barclay's magic has taken over the forest. The other witches are gone but a worse villain has taken their place. Barclay believes that he has to keep the witches around to stop that from happening. Branch: Mystical Dreamers: Making Your Dreams a Reality Barclay finds two spells in the book. One a potion, which you would need to "liberate" some supplies from Mycel for, and the other a regular spell. * Let's try the potion. (?) * Let's try the spell circle. * Isn't that stealing? ''(repeat branch) Sub-branch: Spell Circle Pass Barclay the chamomile. * ''Give him the white petals. * Give him the yellow bud. Give him the dandelion. * Give him the leaf. * Give him the root. Give him jasmine. * Give him the incense. * Give him the flowers. How should you draw the circle? * Scorch a ring into the ground. * Dribble a ring of beeswax. * Make a ring of flowers. Barclay needs to fall asleep in the circle but he's not tired. * Sing Barclay a song. * Hit Barclay in the head. '''-2' * ''Tell Barclay a story. Barclay sees Sir Astor when he sleeps and he tells him that the witches' war has to stop. Barclay promises to take it easy. Branch: Sir Astor x Reader: A Part of Your World Barclay is flustered but remembers that there's a soulmate spell in the book. Should you try a different book? * Let's try Alternate Realities: Portals to Parallel Realms ''(change branch) * ''Let's try Mystical Dreamers: Making Your Dreams a Reality ''(change branch) * ''No one loves Sir Astor more than you! Let's try it. Barclay needs a good luck charm for the spell but doesn't have one. * I'm your good luck charm! '+15' ** Barclay performs the spell. No one appears. He figures that if no one appears, then his soulmate has to be... you? Barclay is flustered and says that he's not ready. *** But Barclay, I love you! +5 *** I'm not ready either! *** We're not soulmates, Barclay. (?) * Your first spell. ''(?) * ''Your favorite book. +2 Glume's Vine Army She wants to use your magic in the forest: * Transfer your powers to Glume ** Step 1: Give either a Magdalene's Apprentice Lamp or Irin's Pixie Wings ** Step 2: Give a Name Changing Scroll *** Let's do this! +5 * Broadcast through the leylines: leads to ** Obtain a Not a Wizard Wand from the Old Farmhand's shop to proceed! '+15' * Trap another world-hopper The Mycel Inclement She wants you to help her with a storm spell. You will choose a storm, and hand her random potions when she asks. * Storms: Tornado, Thunderstorm, or Tsunami * Potions: Shimmering vs Glowing * Colors: Mysterious Purple vs Energetic Pink; Warm Red vs Icy Blue; Pulsating Orange vs Humming Green. The different choices create different interesting effects, but they don't change the quest reward, so choose whichever ones you like. Returning to Trout He thanks you for your help in making peace with the Witches. 'New Horizon' Trout tells you about far away lands and new possibilities. What do you think is down that road? * Riches and glory. * Knowledge and mysteries. * More turnips. * Shrug and look away. Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Three's Forest